


Episode

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Horror, M/M, Past Violence, Psychosis, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novabomb has an episode at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode

Soft pants and grunts filled the room, the berth creaking as the seeker moved about the little spy, who arched and moaned against him. Despite the nightlife raging outside the hotel window, the two were trapped in their own little world, connected and ignoring everything else.   
  
Mirage could feel release rapidly approaching, making him grip wrists that were by his helm tightly, bucking into the mech moving in and out of him. There was something different about this time around. Yes, Novabomb loved to interface with him, but something just seemed off. Not in a bad way, considering he was close to overload. Just something was different. He seemed much more attached to him, much needier. It was as if he were to let go, Mirage would disappear forever.   
  
The Autobot was somewhat used to it, though. The mech was a clingy one. It was annoying at times, but he didn’t hate him for it. He knew why the other was like this. Primus, his parents were killed right in front of him, his parents who he loved more than anything. It certainly had an effect on him, but again, Mirage didn’t hate him for it; he understood why.  
  
Just as the mech above him pushed back inside of him, a wave of immense pleasure washed over him. Mirage arched and moaned out the Decepticon’s name, climaxing hard as the other continued to rock into him. Novabomb gave him own long moan, stiffening as he released into the light blue mech. Then he let out a soft gasp as his vision seemed to fade, everything going white.  
  
Mirage panted as he tried to come down from his orgasmic high, optics fluttering a bit as they tried to focus on the mech above him. When he was able to focus more, he saw that the mech had grown eerily quiet, his optics looking down at his chassis.  
  
He was confused for a few moments. Novabomb normally was all snuggly and giddy after a round with him, usually wanting to go again. This silence wasn’t right. This wasn’t how Novabomb acted.  
  
“Nova?” he said softly, gently rubbing his servos up the seeker’s arms. “You okay?”  
  
The seeker slowly looked up at him, his optics bright white as he stared down at the Autobot, his mouth slightly agape as he panted softly. Mirage gasped and stiffened in terror, jerking his servos from the other as stared down at him, those white orbs locked on his frame.  
  
An episode? Novabomb had fallen into an episode?! How?! Why?! This wasn’t right! Novabomb had told him he normally only fell into episodes when he was in danger or when he was reminded about his parents! Fear seeped into his spark, remembering what happened the last time he had gone into an episode in front of him. Primus, the seeker almost killed him. He still had scars on his body from it… Primus, why?!  
  
He wanted to move away, but he paled when he realized that they were still connected. He didn’t dare try to pull himself free, fearing the mech would try to rip his spark out like last time. He trembled violently beneath him, pressing into the sheets. Primus, someone – save him!  
  
The dark blue mech looked down at him curiously. Novabomb knew someone was there in the light with him. He could feel that he was connected to the other. He searched through the whiteness, which soon turned into vibrant colors of light blue and splashes of white. Two of his favorite colors as they belonged to his favorite mech...  
  
His vision soon started to shift, allowing him to see Mirage. Or maybe memories of Mirage. He wasn't sure. But he could see the mech smiling, the mech getting angry, the mech moaning... He loved that mech. He made everything so much better, made everything hurt less... Mirage. His Mirage. His Mirage who was still with him and would always be with him... Even after he had hurt him and made him scream the way he had.   
  
Primus. Where was his Mirage? The real Mirage? Not these illusions and memories? Where was the real one? He needed him. Now.  
  
Mirage gasped when the seeker's servos went to his waist. He stiffened in fright, not sure if he should scream and panic or just pretend to be dead. Novabomb's actions were always so unpredictable when he was like this; he didn't want to do something that would get him killed. The Autobot only trembled beneath the mech, especially when his servos traveled up to waist and toward his chassis.  
  
He couldn't help himself. All the spy could remember was how the mech clawed into his chassis, his mind set on ripping out his spark and killing him. When he felt those sharp talons against the area, he flinched back while a sharp cry of protest. Novabomb froze, his optics locked on the other's petrified expression. Then, as if the crazed being understood, the dazed look on his face fell a little, a look of guilt taking over as he took his servos from his chassis.  
  
He swallowed, trying to shake away his fear. Yes, at the moment, Novabomb wasn't himself; he was suffering an episode. But... But he knew the seeker loved him. After what had happened, Novabomb had begged him on his knees for his forgiveness. And by the looks of it, his "other side" regretted it too.   
  
"N-Novabomb...?" he said, his voice quivering a bit. "Novabomb... It-It's me... Mirage?"  
  
The seeker just stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"N-Nova?" Oh Primus, was the mech going to kill him? He shouldn't have spoken. He should have just kept quiet. He shut his optics tightly, waiting for the mech to attack him again, just like last time. Except, perhaps this time, Novabomb would kill him.  
  
But the Decepticon didn't move. He was too busy focusing on the voice that seemed to penetrate deep into his mind. Mirage was calling out to him. The real Mirage - his Mirage - was calling out his name. He wanted to respond, but he wasn't in control of his own mind and body right now. The "other mech" had the control, could see what he couldn't. Novabomb didn't even know where the voice was really coming from. He just knew Mirage was calling out to him and he knew he needed to go to him.   
  
But it seemed that someone else felt that he needed to go to him too.  
  
Mirage gasped when Novabomb seized the sides of his face, titling his helm up to look at him. His body fell cold with fear, tensing up as his breathing picked up speed. He felt faint, almost passing out with fear as the Decepticon leaned in closer. "N-Novabomb...! P-Please...! It's-I don't-"  
  
"Mi-Mir... Mirage..." he whispered out softly.   
  
The spy just stared at the mech who had called out his name, unsure of how to respond. But he didn't need to, the other mech stroking over his cheeks and lips, as if that was his way of trying to calm the other down. Was he trying to assure him that he wasn't going to hurt him? Mirage didn't know, but he didn't question it. He just sat there, waiting for Novabomb to do whatever he was going to do.  
  
Of course, he didn't expect the mech to lean forward and kiss him. When their lips connected, Mirage just gasped and stiffened in the seeker's hold, unsure of what to do. But the crazed seeker didn't seem to mind. Or maybe he didn't notice. Mirage couldn't be sure, but he didn't dwell on it. He could only focus on how the seeker was kissing him gently, passionately. It was rough, but it was tender. Primus, he didn't know how to describe it. He tried to jerk his helm away, not sure of what to make of this, but the seeker held him firmly in place, making escape impossible.  
  
When Novabomb slipped his glossa inside his mouth, he gave a soft, confused moan. He didn't know if he should respond or reject him, but both fear and slight pleasure kept him from reacting. Yes, when Novabomb fell into an episode, Mirage was afraid of him; hell, he was almost killed by the crazed seeker. But, even so, despite never saying it out loud, Mirage loved him. He would probably always love him too. He couldn't just leave him, despite his fear of "the other guy."  
  
Quite suddenly, the seeker pulled back. Mirage tensed, thinking he had done something wrong. But he looked into Novabomb's optics, seeing them slowly fade back to red, the Decepticon blinking a few times.  
  
"M-Mir-Mirage...?" he whimpered out weakly, the seeker feeling dizzy and confused as he released the other's face.  
  
"Nova?" Mirage said, reaching up to grab the mech's shoulder. "Novabomb, are you all right? Nova?"  
  
But the dark blue mech never gave him an answer. He just stared at the Autobot, blinking a few times as he tried to keep his optics open and focused on the other's face. But he couldn't. Instead, he just gave a weak smile and fell on top of him, passing out and falling asleep.   
  
Mirage gasped as the other fell on top of him. Luckily, he had the strength to flip them over, so that Novabomb was no longer crushing him and that he was straddling him. Using whatever strength he had left as he panted, Mirage lifted himself up and disconnected himself from the other mech. But when he did, Novabomb turned over on his side, knocking off Mirage as well. The Autobot let out a gruff sound, though he gasped when the other wrapped his arms tightly around him, keeping him against his chassis.  
  
But Mirage did not reject the embrace. He only huffed and snuggled into it, hugging him back. Yes; what just happen did scare the hell out of him. No, a part of him didn't trust Novabomb to not hurt him when he was in an episode. But he still loved him, despite everything. Novabomb loved him and, in his right mind, would never hurt him. Perhaps a part of Novabomb's crazed mind also didn't want to hurt him. He didn't know, but Mirage could make a guess. After all, he was still alive.  
  
He decided not to dwell on it though. What happened, happened. Besides, he was safe now; the episode had ended. He was in the arms of a mech who loved him and a mech he loved back.


End file.
